Dreams
by KingOfTheRock
Summary: Post series: Sokka now lives in Ba Sing Se as the Earth King's adviser. He yearns for home and hopes to get out of the rut he's trapped in. Miraculously, Ty Lee comes along. fluff, Sukka, Tykka.
1. Chapter 1

"_Sokka, remember the Tribe," said Hakoda, standing in a small igloo._

"_I do remember, Dad. I'll be back, I promise."_

"_You strayed too much. Your mother and I are very worried." penguins started running all around him._

"_Mom? Is she okay?" Sokka asked, in full Warrior's makeup and wolf's skin._

"_She well never be okay, Sokka, you abandoned us all. You've lost Boomerang."_

_Sokka looked at his hand just to find he was holding Boomerang. He smiled. "What about Katara?"_

"_We can't make it on our own. The Tribe needs you. A man knows where he's needed the most."_

"_But you said you understand..." said Sokka, as the igloo began to melt. Piandao was standing outside._

"_Sokka, we're losing everything." Yue appeared in front of him._

"_Yue? Where's Dad?"_

"_He's with Mom. You didn't protect him, just like you didn't protect me."_

"_What?"_

Sokka woke up covered with sweat. He glanced at his blue Tribal clothes that laid discarded on the bedroom floor and gazed at the moon with his eyes half-closed. He was wearing a green pajama he bought from one of the stores in Ba Sing Se. He loathed himself that moment.

He was no longer on a quest to save the world, that was rebuilding around him. Katara and Hakoda went to rebuild the tribe down south, and Sokka knew it was his duty to go back home, protect the tribe, regain its greatness.

When the war ended, the Earth King asked him to stay and be his adviser. Sokka accepted, preferred the Earth Kingdom over his own home.

He would have liked to borrow some of Aang's infinite wisdom at that moment, but Aang spent only a fraction of his time in Ba Sing Se, between one broken village to the next.

Suki was sleeping next to him, but still he felt lonely to the core.

"Your Majesty, I think it's time to break the Dai Li. They've shown disloyalty, and they will show it again. They're endangering the city."

"Is that so?" said the Earth King, who slouched on his throne and seemed very unfocused. "What do _you_ think, Bosco?"

The bear drooled.

"Very well, Sokka, you can break the Dai Li."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, don't you think you're accepting this offer a bit hastily?" asked Sokka, pacing back and forth in front of Bosco's glaring eyes.

"What do you mean by that? Considering what happened the last time you were here, the offer seems quite reasonable," said the king and straightened his glasses.

"Yes, but you need to make your own decisions. Don't you want to ask me how I came to this conclusion or who's going to secure the city next? I mean, I won't stay here forever," said Sokka and frowned, "I'll come home soon, when the kingdom's rebuilt. Soon."

"You agreed to stay, and I need your council. How am I supposed to run this city by myself?"

Sokka reflected for a few moments. "You're right, Your Majesty. I'll go write the order to break the Dai Li." he bowed and walked out of the chambers, sighing with relied as he walked passed the fancy doors. Suki was waiting there for him, without her makeup.

"I'm so glad to see _you_," he said and kissed her, trying to ignore the guards.

"What's the matter? You seem exhausted."

"Yeah... I didn't sleep too well last night, and I think I'm..." he glanced at one of the guards, who ignored his stare. He wrapped his arm around Suki and they left the palace, the magnificent upper ring unfolding in front of them.

"I think I'm Kuei's captive," he finally said.

"That's silly, Sokka. There are no more captives, remember?"

"I can't go home," he said with frustration, "I practically _run _this city. Kuei doesn't even bother listening to my decisions. You'd expect that he'd learn to think for himself after being double-crossed twice by his advisors."

"That's exactly the reason the city needs you, Sokka. If _you _won't council the Earth king, someone much worse can come along. The war could start all over again."

"I know. You're right... I just miss the way things used to be. The gang, the Tribe... things are better now, but they're not the same."

"Well, you still have me," she said and kissed him passionately. "Did that cheer you up?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Thank you, Suki, you always know what to say."

_Sokka,_

_things are definitely looking up at the pole. I've been here for a week, I hope it won't take too long for my letter to arrive. Pakku and the Waterbenders have made wonders with the Tribe, I barely had any work to do! And since the men returned, the whole place is filled with life and hope. Dad and Gran-Gran miss you a lot, and me too, of course. I hope everything's OK with the Earth King. Soon the tribe will be restored completely and than I'll come visit. See you then!_

_Katara_

Sokka stared at the straight lines and Katara's neat handwriting and longed to see his sister again. In the last year they've spent every single moment together, and now they're communicating mainly through letters. He hoped Katara would be there soon.

As he folded the letter carefully, one of the palace guards barged in to his room. "Sokka of the Water tribe? The King wants to see you in his chambers. He says it's urgent."

"Really? What happened?" Sokka's eyes were wide with horror and he almost tripped when he ran out the door. When he finally reached the chamber, his green robe tangled between his legs, he found Kuei sitting peacefully on his thrown, a girl bowed in front of him.

"Sokka, you're here," said the king.

"You wanted... urgent," he panted.

"Yes. I want to introduce you to my honored guest, Ty Lee," he said and gestured at her with his hand. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey, Cutie! I didn't know you're advisor to the King!"

"Have you met?" asked Kuei confusingly.

"Yes, she blocked my chi at several occasions. She also aided the coup against you, Your Majesty," he said, trying to restrain himself from saying _"How can you possibly not remember that? And IT'S NOT URGENT!"_

"But I'm different now," Ty Lee said in her regular casual tone, "I joined the Earth Circus."

"The circus manager said she was the best acrobat they ever had! Bosco and I enjoy this circus very much. While it's in town I would ask you to host Ty Lee as a personal favor."

Sokka bowed to the king and said with slight suspicion, "I thought you joined the Kyoshi Warriors."

"I did. But I chose to leave since I realized my calling isn't war- it's happiness. My aura thanked me for this decision."

"Sokka, why won't you show Ty Lee around the Upper Ring?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," he said and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Ty Lee gracefully got up and joined him.

"So... the circus, huh?" he said awkwardly as they left the palace.

"Sure. It's what I did before Azula asked me to join her to capture the Avatar. You don't hold a grudge against me, do you?" she blinked at him.

"Uhh... no... not at all... I guess if Suki can forgive you, so can I. But why did you do all those things?"

"You have no idea how hard it is to be friends with Azula. It's a lot harder than it seems," she said in a melancholy tone that was unlike her.

"It doesn't seem very easy."

"I know. But despite everything she did to me I still kinda... miss her. We've been friends since we were five, and it's almost weird for me to be without her. I wonder where she is now."

"Do you really want to know?" he asked in an ominous voice.

She avoided his glance. A few seconds later Sokka said, "should we start the tour at the industrial district? It's beautiful that time of day."


	2. Chapter 2

_Bosco was sitting on the throne in the chambers, eating grapes. Sokka bowed in front of him._

"_Sokka, what is your proposal about the city's budget?" asked the bear, the threads on his clothes shining with silky gold._

"_Give half of it to the lower ring and the rest to the Water Tribe," said Sokka, his back still hunched._

"_And what about the Fire Nation?"_

"_They won't bother you anymore, your majesty. Not since the Giant Drill."_

_Suki bowed at his side. "Your Majesty, Kyoshi Island plans to start an attack on the Water Tribe."_

Sokka opened his eyes and scratched his head. _That was __**weird**_, the thought occurred to him before he fell asleep once more.

Sometimes Sokka wondered what Suki does while he's advising for Kuei. She never complained, but he knew how hard it must be for her to be away from the other Kyoshi warriors. She must be home-sick, like him. Does she still practice her arts? And is it even necessary, now that the war is over? Somehow he never managed to talk to her about it. He was afraid she'd suddenly realize it and leave.

"Your Majesty, I think I've found a solution for the city's security problem."

"What problem?" said the King, absent-mindedly stroking Bosco.

"The one we're going to have as a result of breaking the Dai Li," said Sokka with a hint of desperation.

"I'm listening."

"The problem is, once the organization is disassembled, there would be no one left to defend the city. But what if we take a small group out of the Dai Li and put it in the hands of someone we could trust?"

"Do you want to command this new organization, Sokka?" asked the King, and he seemed almost child-like.

"No, I wasn't thinking about me."

"Than who do you suggest?"

Suki wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Sokka. It's nice to have a calling too, while you've been rescuing Ba Sing Se every day for the last two months."

"Oh, there's no need to exaggerate," said Sokka, "I don't **rescue **the city, I merely run it and give orders to a gullible king."

"Well, I'm about to be handing out orders as well. So you better get on my good side before I throw you in jail," she said, and Sokka hastily took off his cloak to fill her demands.

The Earth Circus was in town for the next month, and day performed on a daily basis. Kuei was very enthusiastic about it and dragged Sokka and Suki with him to most shows, admiring every exotic beast and every unicycled magic trick.

Ty Lee's acrobatics was greater than everyone else's, and as she balanced herself on a thin rope Kuei whispered to Sokka, "This is amazing! I want you to keep her company tomorrow while I talk to the Circus Manager. Maybe we could talk her into staying and preform here regularly. Do you think it's possible?"

"I guess, Your Majesty," he whispered back and wrapped his arm around Suki.

Sokka and Ty Lee sat facing each other in a carriage pulled by ostrich-horses in fancy armour. He tried to chase away memories of riding between glaciers in a run-down canoe.

"Sokka?"

"Hmm?" he pulled away from his trance.

"I thought you only have to babysit me for one day. Why are we doing this again? Not that I'm complaining, of course," she said in her melodic voice.

"I'm not **babysitting **you, I'm just hosting you. Showing you around. I know you can babysit yourself pretty well," he smiled at his own joke.

"How can you host someone when you're not in your own home?" she wondered, and Sokka tried not to squirm.

"If you'd like we could go to the south pole and I'll host you in there, but the ride's going to take a while."

"That's okay, I don't like cold places anyway. I'll settle for you hosting me here."

"Hey, wait a second – how did you wind up in the **Earth **Circus? Didn't you prefer to join the Fire Circus?" Sokka asked as he noticed that bewildering fact.

"Things aren't going very well for me in the Fire Nation. Even my parents think I betrayed the country, especially after I joined the Kyoshi Warriors. Not to mention the Colonials, they'd probably want me hanged. So I have no business there anymore," she summed up decisively.

"How can your parents even think that?" he asked, seeing Hakoda's smile and Kya's unclear face in his mind.

"Well, I didn't really talk to them since I ran away from home. And where are we even going?"

He got the hint. "The university. They have a huge botanical garden in there. They don't let foreigners in usually, but I guess we're a special case," he said with self-importance and leaned back.

"So how did you become advisor to the King?"

"It's a long story," said Sokka and hoped it would sum things up, but as he noticed Ty Lee's stare he added, "when the war ended, the Earth King decided to return from his travels. He regained control over the city, but not quite. I don't think he's ever made a decision on his own, but he had a lot to decide in order to rebuild the city. So he asked my sister and I to stay and help him. Katara chose to go back to the Tribe, but I..."

"You feel guilty for staying," she said.

"Yes. They're rebuilding it without me... and now I don't know if I'll ever be free of this job. I'm not cut out for this. I was supposed to be a warrior," he said with frustration.

The carriage stopped abruptly. "We're here," the said the driver.

Ty Lee got off of the carriage doing a back-flip. Sokka nearly broke his leg again while trying to get off the usual way. The university was beautiful, an old, wide-spread structure that was build in a circular form. Lawns and fountains decorated its many paths, and there was a constant commotion of students rushing from this place to another, carrying scrolls of old parchment.

"I think the garden is this way," said Sokka and gestured to his right. After a short walk a colorful garden spread before them, filled with hothouses, shrubs and trees. Ty Lee performed a series of cartwheels until she arrived to the Lotuses, which rested perfectly in a small pond, and Sokka ran after her.

"This has always been my favorite flower. It's so delicate. And complexed. There used to be a garden just like that in my house, with ponds and flowers. I'd always look at the Lotus when I needed comfort."

"Yeah, it **is **beautiful," Sokka agreed. "I think I'll take one for Suki."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it," he said and tried to find the spot from which it would be the easiest to reach the flower. He crouched and reached as far as he could.

"You're unstable," she commented.

Sokka disregarded her comment. He shifted his weight forward, trying to reach maximum length. The flower was almost within his reach until he lost his balance and fell into the pond, to Ty Lee's laughter. He picked the flower and got out, mumbling words he didn't even understand, wringing his wolf's tail and cloak

"I told you so," she tried to contain herself.

"It's not something I'm not used to," he said, still dripping water, while placing the Lotus carefully in his pocket.

They walked to the next section, where dozens of black-and-white flowers blossomed harmoniously.

"Panda Lillis!" he said, astonished. "I thought they only grow near volcanoes! I wonder how they managed to create the right habitat for this flower, with no hothouse and in standard weather... maybe some kind of manure...?"

"You're not a warrior," Ty Lee said quickly.

"What?"

"The things you said in the carriage, they're not true. Every time I met you, the Drill, the _Boiling Rock_, you never won because of some fancy fight. You don't work that way. You use your abilities for fighting, but it's unnecessary. Like me. We need to channel our skills for other things."

"You don't understand – I've always **been **a warrior. I need to see the battle myself, to be in the great outdoors with everyone else, to protect, use my sword. Well, the one I used to have."

"What battle are you talking about? The war is over, Sokka. You have no one to fight anymore. The Earth King gave you the chance of a lifetime," said Ty Lee, her eyes gleaming. "You can make a difference now."

"I know. The King would do almost everything I say to him... I want to make this city better, but I don't want to stay here forever."

"Why not? You keep showing me all the beautiful places in Ba Sing Se. Can't you see them yourself? It's a wonderful city!"

Sokka felt a pinch of guilt in his stomach. If she knew the cause of those tours she's probably paralyze him. "But it's not my home."

"I didn't come home in almost three years. It's not that bad," she put her hand on his shoulder and he flinched a little out of habit.

"I don't think we're in the same situation," said Sokka, and the chill from his sulking cloak reminded him of home. "How come you don't miss it?"

"Hey, look, Moon Flowers!" she cartwheeled away from him. They spend the rest of the day with small talk.

Sokka finally returned to his room in the palace, his cloak dry and his feet sore. Suki was writing something with her back turned to him, and the smell of ink filled the room. He snuck behind her, as quietly as he could, pulling the Lotus out of his pocket and placing it in front of her. "I got you something!" he yelled, expecting a startled shriek.

"Sokka," she smiled and turned to kiss him. "You were never good at sneak attacks."

"Don't lie, you were startled!" he tried desperately.

"Maybe next time," said Suki, ink stains on her face and hands. He wondered how long it has been since he last saw her with her face-paint on.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "I got you something."

"Oh, that's nice. Thanks, Sokka," she kissed him on the cheek, put the Lotus in the corner of the desk and returned to her writing. Sokka felt the familiar burden of disappointment in his gut.


	3. Chapter 3

_He stood in what seemed like a gray void with a tint of red. Azula turned to him almost out of nowhere, her eyes sparkling with insanity._

"_But you're in jail," Sokka wondered, wearing his green robe that was torn to shreds._

"_No, Sokka, **you're **in jail! And this time you're not getting out," she said and laughed maniacally, lightening bolts surrounding her. Ty Lee jumped at him from above and seemed like she's flying. She hit him in the curve of his neck and he felt warmth spreading all over him. It was nice._

"_No you can't move," Azula said, and Sokka was amazed to find that it was true._

"_Help me, Suki," he begged, and she seemed far away from him._

"_That's nice, Sokka," she said without looking at him. Sokka was laying on the floor, dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior. Momo rested peacefully on his stomach, and he could feel himself sink._

_***_

"Another day out?" Ty Lee asked while she boarded the fancy carriage.

"The Earth King cares for you," Sokka said diplomatically. "We're going to see the Middle Ring today, by the King's orders."

"And what's to see there?"

"Markets, mostly. Shopping is fun," Sokka's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "I didn't get to go shopping in weeks!"

"Woohoo," she said almost convincingly.

"Well... I guess there's something else to see, if you like poetry," he said in a desperate attempt.

"I _love _it."

"You do?" he asked, surprised. "There's a poetry club not too far from here. I don't think they'll let me in after the last time I was there, but I can look through the window. They'd love to have you there, and they're very talented."

"That'd be great! But wouldn't you mine standing outside?"

"Not at all. I've been through worse," he smiled with all the charm he could master, then opened the screen which separated them from the driver. "Hey, Pong, could you stop here for us please? There's been a change of plans."

"Of course, Sir," said Pong and the ostrich-horses stopped abruptly.

As they got off the carriage Sokka muttered, "_Sir? _That guy was three times my age. He shouldn't call me that."

"It's your status. I was called _Madam _since I was four years old."

"But I don't like it," he said in a childish tone.

Although thousands of refugees left, the streets of Ba Sing Se seemed busier than ever; women carrying groceries, groups of children, merchants yelling about their supply. The streets curved gracefully, and soon turned into allies. "It's there," said Sokka and pointed at a somewhat neglected building.

"You can stay there as long as you'd like, just tell me when you get tired of it," he said and started walking to his familiar place at the window.

"No, I'll go with you," Ty Lee followed, "it doesn't seem fair to let my host stay outside."

"Really? I mean... it's fine by me..." they reached the narrow window and had to crowed together in order to see what's inside. He could feel her body warmth at his side.

"_Peace is at our door_

_Knocking timidly like it's_

_too shy to come in," _read a young woman who seemed like a porcelain doll. Sokka sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's so beautiful. We learned some poetry at the Academy, but they were nothing like these. I remember on in particular, _My fidelity/ to my lord and king Ozai/is everlasting. _Azula couldn't contain herself when we studied it, but it wasn't as honest as the ones here."

"Speaking of honesty, I have to tell you something, Ty Lee." she looked at him with suspicion, almost fear. Only then it occurred to him that she trusts him. Just like the Earth King, Suki, Katara... and suddenly he felt unworthy. "The whole reason for our 'days out' is that Kuei wants you to leave the Earth Circus and stay here. He think that if you see all the city has to offer you'd rather live here." he waited for the outburst.

"Oh. Okay," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay what?" he asked, confused.

"I'll stay. The city _is _beautiful, I thought so since we first came here. I can perform here as well, so it's not a problem for me. Besides, I always felt like they're treating me differently at the Earth Circus."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think they will ever forgive me for what I've done... even if they don't know my specific part of the war, I'm still Fire Nation. Most of the circus performers came from conquered villages, and they joined because they had no other choice. They hold a grudge against the Fire Nation and against me, and they're right. I can't even come back to the Fire Nation because I betrayed Azula, and everyone knows _that_... it would just be nice to be in a place where people respect me for who I am, and not because of where I came from."

Sokka's hand reached for Ty Lee's as if it had a life of its own. It was soft and warm opposed to the chilly afternoon air.

"Ty Lee... I had no idea. I hope you know I've forgiven you. Everyone did." Suki suddenly came to his mind, and he quickly let go of her hand.

"Not everyone," she smiled sadly.

"What about your family? Don't you want to write to them and set things straight?"

"No. I don't want anything to do with them, I left them long before anything even happened. And I don't think they miss me," her wall began to crack and her eyes were damp. "They have six others, just in case. I miss my sister, Ming Lee, but the rest never understood me. They always walk together, like a flock of identical sheep. I don't know what they were thinking, and they never bothered to tell me. We were all in one class, and they were the top six students there. Do you know how hard it was, living up to them? My father always thought they were better than me, when he remembered which one of us was which. I'm lucky I got out of there." her hand reached for his. He avoided her but she caught him eventually. She always does.

"I think I know how you feel," he said, glancing at the window. "spending a year with a group of super-benders doesn't do wonders to your self-image. Even before I met Aang, at the pole, I was always afraid that the Fire Nation's army would come back to finish what it started. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance."

"If it helps, I've always appreciated you," she smiled and her eyes gleamed at him through her sulked eyelashes.

"And I appreciated you. I was a bit scared of you, to be honest," he smiled back.

They stood very close to each other, and Sokka couldn't resist the urge to get even closer to her; his hands rested on her shoulders and he tilted his head slowly. A gentle woman read a romantic haiku and the sun was setting, but right before the point of no-return he pulled away quickly, realizing what just happened and what are the consequences. Ty Lee stared at him bewildered, and he was speechless, for the very first time of his life.

"I – I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry. Go back to the carriage, they'll take you home. I'll go back to the palace on my own," he said and turned around fast, practically running, and he didn't care he was going in the wrong direction.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aang was standing in front of him in a canyon filled with rocks. He was glowing menacingly, hurricanes surrounding him and there was rain puring on Sokka, stabbing him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now," said Aang._

"_I've changed," said Sokka quietly._

"_Exactly," said Hakoda, "that's not the son I raised. You can go ahead and kill him, Aang, but make it fast, he has to wake up."_

Sokka woke and sat up slowly. Suki was out of bed, busy tying the laces on her shirt. The armor she was required to wear sat rigid on the floor next to Sokka's blue clothes.

"Hey, you're up," she said and looked up from the laces.

"Yeah... g'morning," he felt as if a platypus-bear sat on his chest and refused to get up. "How's the Dai Li treating you?"

"Pretty well. I'm really starting to like these guys, we have so much to learn from each other. But don't worry, you'll always be my favorite."

"Say, Suki... did you ever feel like you're just not good enough?"

Suki stopped her lacing. "What do you mean? Not good enough **for you?**"

"No, no," he prevented the potential massacre, "like you just can't live up to something, no matter what you do?"

Suki contemplated for a second and said, "No... I always felt satisfied with myself. Why?"

"No reason," he said in disappointment, covered his face and crashed back on the bed, hoping it would miraculously swallow him whole.

After another exhausting round of advising for Kuei, Sokka decided it was time to drink some of the finest tea in Ba Sing Se. he waited for closing time so the tea shop would be empty, and then, for the first time in a very long time, headed towards _The Jasmine Dragon._

"Sokka!" Iroh cried as he came in, chairs lifted on tables and the place barely lit.

"Hi, General Iroh," he said and crashed into one of the chairs that were still on the floor. Two-Years-Ago's-Sokka would never have believed that Future-Sokka would take advice from a retired Fire Nation general, or kiss a Fire Nation girl, for that matter. That Sokka would have never fathom he would one day live in an Earth Kingdom palace rather than a poorly-constructed igloo. _Life takes you to surprising places, _Iroh once said, and Sokka had to agree.

"I hope nothing happened that can't be fixed with a good cup of tea," said Iroh and boiled the water.

"Me too," said Sokka, "I'll have one jasmine, please."

"Good choice."

"I almost kissed someone else yesterday," he blurted out, though it didn't sound so bad after he said it out loud.

"Ahh. That's not like you," Iroh said and sat down. "Do I know her?"

"It's Ty Lee. Lately I got to spend some time with her and I'm starting to think I've made a mistake choosing Suki. I like her a lot, but Ty Lee... she likes Lotuses, and poetry, and we both feel the same... stuff," he summed awkwardly.

"Well, I feel stuff. And I am also a big fan of poetry, and you know of my admiration for the White Lotus."

"Yes, I do," he said suspiciously, waiting for the punch line.

"I'm not saying your feeling for Ty Lee aren't real, but they could be exaggerated. You found common interests with her, but you can find them in anyone, even me – yet, I don't believe you'd like cuddling with me at night," he laughed loudly at his own joke.

"But she's special, Iroh," Sokka sighed and put his head on the table in despair.

"We are all special, and so is Suki. She was made for you and you can see that, but sometimes you are dazzled by other things. Someday you will learn to focus your gaze."

Sokka wished Zuko was there to translate for him.

"Ty Lee may be just phase, but you are the only one who truly knows the answer. You must choose your own path. But think about this – are you willing to accept the consequences of choosing that path? She's a wonderful girl, but is she worth it?"

"I was kinda hoping you would tell _me_."

"I can't. You must make the right decision on your own."

"But even if I do choose Suki, how can live with the fact I almost kissed someone else? How can I hide it from her?"

"We all make mistakes on a daily basis," Iroh said and put jasmine leafs in the brew, "and one must know how to face them. Some of them fade with time and some affect us permanently. However, if one is strong enough to suppress his urges and continue walking in the right path, even though one had the chance to stray from it, I don't believe it counts as a mistake, rather than something one can learn from."

"I see," said Sokka and frowned, "so the fact I didn't kiss Ty Lee means I'm still loyal to Suki. But do I even want to? Ty Lee seems so... right. Like we're exactly alike."

"If you try to put together two identical pieces, you will not solve the puzzle. Only the pieces that complement each other will align and form a picture."

"Strangely, I understood that one completely," he said proudly.

"That's an ability you learn over time," Iroh smiled. "Now, how are things with the Earth King? Did you know I was once supposed to serve him tea?"

***

The streets were empty at a light-night hour, and Sokka hoped Suki won't get too worried. He got lost in an especially challenging match of Pai Sho with Iroh and almost forgot to leave. Despite the general's advice he was leaning more and more to thinking that Ty Lee was the one for him. After months of an exhausting rut with Suki, he was sure they were drifting apart, and didn't know how they can move on; he knew that every second he lets Suki think everything was normal between them will hurt her more, and he couldn't even imagine the guilt he'd feel if he breaks her heart. She saved his life and gave up everything she had for him. _Even if it all seems gray, shades can always be found, _Iroh said before making his deadly move. Sokka didn't pay much attention to his saying as he desperately tried to prevent his loss in the game, but it floated back to his consciousness.

Sokka couldn't think of any shades of gray in his life – his routine was almost entirely fixed: every day he would wake up, get dressed, advice Kuei and spend the rest of his day with Suki until he was tired enough to sleep. But a week ago, he suddenly remembered, Suki made him a traditional Water Tribe meal. He didn't know how she managed to get the ingredients or even the recipe, but it was the best meal he's had in months. A few days earlier she gave him another lesson on using fans after he mentioned to her that he misses fighting, and the week before she gave him six boomerangs she found, hoping one of them would be the long-lost Boomerang.

It became very clear to him that Suki still loves him, and how could he not love her? His life _were _gray, but she was the color. He found fascinating things with Ty Lee, but she wasn't like Suki, nor she will ever be.

He was getting close to the palace as a group of earthbenders closed in on him, sneaking from the shadows.

"Hey, you! What are you doing in the streets after curfew?" asked one of them in a very low voice, his face vague in the dark.

"Curfew? The Earth King didn't say anything about a curfew," said Sokka, realizing he's in a lost battle and craving for his space-sword.

"I'd expect the King's advisor to know that. You're not above the law, you know."

"I don't think I'm – wait, how'd you know I was advisor to the King?"

"The Dai Li has eyes and ears everywhere," the soldier said threateningly and approached Sokka, his face bathing slowly in the light.

"Suki," he sighed with relief, "that was plain cruel."

"_and that's _how it's done," she said proudly and kissed him on the cheek. "The boys had to practice."

"You didn't say anything about a late-night shift."

"And you didn't say you're going to be wandering off in the street until daybreak," she smiled. "Boys, what do you say we'll call it off early this time? I got a feeling nothing's going to happen anytime soon."

They scattered hastily, mumbling to themselves with silent joy while Suki whispered in his ear, "what do you say about a late-night walk? We've never seen the city at this hour."

"I'd like that," said Sokka and wrapped his arm around her, and as Suki gently rested her head on his shoulder, each and every one of Iroh's metaphors became clearer and clearer.


	5. Chapter 5

Sokka wandered through the massive circus-tent, skunk-bears and clowns all around him. The place was blindingly colorful, loud and crowded. Yet it didn't take him very long to find Ty Lee – she was hanging off a high trapeze, practically flying in midair in forms Sokka never knew were even possible. The thought of spending a night with her still lingered on. He felt a slight pinch in his stomach and took a deep breath. _Focus your gaze, _he told himself and approached her.

"Sokka, you're here!" she landed perfectly.

"Yeah... I'm here to talk to your about the other day," he said and avoided her stare.

"I completely forgot about Suki," she studied his expression, "I shouldn't have done... what I did."

"Neither did I. I care about you, but I love her."

"I know, but somehow I've always hoped you'd leave her for me."

Sokka never knew she was so honest. "I hoped so too for a few moments."

"Don't worry, I'll get over it. I'll just tell the Earth King I choose to leave with the circus."

"But you hate the circus," he said with care. He barely even noticed they were holding hands again.

"I don't _hate _it. I just don't belong in it, but I don't belong in Ba Sing Se either. I'll find a place to call home eventually."

"I hope the King won't cry when you tell him that you're leaving," he said and they burst in a short, forced laugh. They hugged for long moments, and Sokka fought off what's left of his doubts.

***

Suki didn't know about Sokka's relationship with Ty Lee, but he still felt the need to compensate her. He wasn't a great cook, but if Suki can make an entire Water Tribe meal, he can make the traditional Kyoshi Island dish...

"One cabbage please," he said, holding the other ingredients he bought, proud as if he cooked it successfully already.

"One cabbage? That's all there is?" asked the Merchant with tension.

"Make it two. I wouldn't want to run out," he smiled and didn't noticed the Merchant's fear when Sokka handed him the silver pieces.

"Two cabbages..." he gently handed Sokka the cabbages as if they were made out of crystal, "now go away. I don't need any more problems from you."

"Touchy," Sokka mumbled and left the stand, that collapsed suddenly for no apparent reason, cabbages rolling all over to the sound of _"MY CABBAGES!". _Sokka stood still with awe as a strange sense of deja-vu crept through his body.

***

_Zuko was fire-juggling with his eyes closed. "I'm so tired," he said._

"_So am I," said Sokka, meditating. "I miss blubber."_

"_Aren't we all?" said Zuko and gestured at the empty room. Sokka raised one eyebrow._

"_Do you even know what's on your side?" asked Katara, her hair-loopies larger than usual. Suddenly the whole gang was sitting around a bonfire._

"_Of course I do. I love it."_

"_You didn't persuade me, Captain," Ty Lee said and bowed to him._

"_I love it, I do. Right, Appa?"_

"_Right," Appa confirmed._

"_At least **he's **on my side."_

_***_

Sokka entered the King's Chambers, as Kuei sat straight-faced on his throne and General How sitting in front of him.

"Sokka," said Kuei, "the General wants to speak with you."

"O...K," Sokka bowed, wondering what could be important enough for How to say in front of the King.

"My King, Sokka," he said ceremoniously, got up and brushed some dust off his armor. "With all due respect, it is time for the Council of Five to take a stand. We don't think you should advise the King any longer. I am familiar with your skills and achievements, and I know you've proven them before, but the damage cause to the city is too severe."

"What damage?" asked Kuei, "it's recuperating!"

"It's a kindergarten!" said How, a bit too loud. "The Dai Li is run by a 16-year-old! The Upper Ring suffers a lack of funding and my Earth Bending crew was cut by half. All of those due to your advice, Sokka. How can you explain yourself?"

"Well, General How," said Sokka calmly, "you may remember that not too long ago the Dai Li served the Fire Nation and performed a coup, against _you. _I put them in good hands – Suki's an elite warrior. And besides, since the Dai Li was scattered, the crime rate has gone down substantially."

"That's because half of the Lower Ring left town," said How.

"Because their villages are rebuilding. Crime is no longer needed, and therefor we don't need a large and untrustworthy unite to maintain order, and that includes your earthbenders. The lack of resources in the Upper Rings was caused by providing them to the other Rings- they need it more. Ba Sing Se should stop being so segregated – we need equality between the Rings, not separation."

"And what do _you _know?" the General resented, "the city has always been great! You've been here for less than a year. You're not familiar with Ba Sing Se's uniqueness and therefor, don't know what it really needs. You allotted most of the budget to the university, and for what? It's already the best university in the world, and benefits from substantial donations, equal to the budget of the entire Upper Ring. Were you aware of that?"

"No," admitted Sokka.

"You took away the budgets from necessities. You trusted the entire city's security to your girlfriend, and she's not even an earthbender. Securing the city is crucial. We can't trust the Fire Nation with out eyes closed and we can't be sure that the peace would last. Once it's over, the Fire Nation won't hesitate and attack Ba Sing Se again."

"But I know the Firelord, he would never - "

"So we can hold hands with the Firelord and climb a rainbow together," How said sarcastically. "Princess Azula can take over the throne any minute, and there's no guarantee. You may have potential, Sokka, but you don't know anything about running a city."

Sokka couldn't think of anything to defend himself.

"Your Majesty?" said How.

"You know how much this city means to me. I just want it to be the great city I always thought it was. I care about the residents and their quality of life. In my journey I witnessed poverty, destruction, thousands of refugees, and I didn't want Ba Sing Se to end up like that, and I try my best to prevent it. I must have made many mistakes, and my tendency to over trust jeopardizes me and my subjects. I believe you meant well, Sokka, but the General is right – you made too many mistakes under my approval, and I won't allow it anymore. I won't take any more council from you."

Sokka bowed for the last time. "I understand, Your Majesty. I'll leave immediately. I believe you can the Council of Five will take care of the City," he said, over-ceremoniously and left the Chambers, feeling the familiar burn of failure, like a little boy scowled by his father. Katara would probably say _You tried your best, you shouldn't blame yourself. _But he should. How was right – Sokka can't run a city, just like he couldn't defend the Water Tribe from Zuko. In times like these Sokka knew that good intention doesn't matter; the outcome does, and he nearly destroyed an entire city's economy. He needed a comforting hand on his back and an over-used expression of lemons and lemonade. He sighed. _Finally, we're getting out of this place, _Toph's voice echoed in his mind, from the first time they left Ba Sing Se. Without noticing, a smile spread on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

He came in to his room, took off his tangled robe for the very last time and put on his Tribal clothes, wrinkled and dirty, which yearned for his attention for months. When he finally finished wrapping the bandage around his left wrist he could almost feel home. He started packing his belongings, fighting for every square inch of space in bags which were somehow, always too small.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" asked Suki as she entered the room, still wearing her armor.

"The Earth King fired me," he said, and felt surreal.

"Oh," she said, looking as if her world had fallen apart. "So you're going back?"

"Going back where?" he asked dimly.

"To the South Pole. You're packing."

"Oh! No, I'm not going back, Suki," he hugged her tight. Her armor was cold but he didn't care. "I know you don't want to live there, and I can't say I blame you. I'm just packing because we have to leave the palace, now that I don't work for the King anymore, so we'll have to find a house somewhere. But we'll visit there soon, right?"

"If you'd like," she said in a tone he never heard before. "But isn't that why you're here, instead of the South Pole? To advice the Earth King?"

"Yes. But we don't have to leave, especially not when you're doing so well here."

"You're willing to stay in Ba Sing Se for _me? _Even though you hate it here?"

"It's not so bad as long as you're here. Plus, I always have a job at General Iroh's," he smiled.

"So let's leave. Go back to Kyoshi. You can join us, protect the Island, become a warrior like you always wanted. And I won't make you wear a dress this time," she said, her eyes shining bright like a little girl's.

Ty Lee's voice echoed in his ear, _you're not a warrior. _He shook it off and said, "yeah, that sounds great."

"So I better start packing too," she said, removed her armor and dropped it carelessly to the floor with a _clang. _

"Suki," he said while sitting on his bag, desperately trying to close it.

"Yes?"

"_Fire of my love_

_Grew taller by your fan, I_

_Am captivated"_

She stopped packing and stared and him. "Sokka, that's..."

"...nice?"

"No, it's beautiful. Thank you." she kissed him, and Sokka knew that no matter what road he chooses to travel in, he'll always be on the right path.

***

"_You abandoned the Tribe again," said Hakoda, wearing his wolf's skin, surrounded by glaciers._

"_No, I hadn't, Dad. Iroh said it's fine. You don't need me as much as I need her," he pointed at a cloud that looked like Suki. The glacier they were standing on shifted, and Sokka nearly fell._

"_She's some girl," approved Hakoda, "Kyoshi Island is close. Only two days of consecutive swimming and even less through the Secret Tunnel."_

"_I hope it won't take too long. Suki can't find out about the Space Sword," he mumbled. The Unagi surfaced threateningly out of the water and rammed into the glacier. "Say hi to Katara for me." there was a familiar swishing sound and Boomerang was thrown at him as if from a great distance. Sokka dropped it._

"_Tell her yourself," said Hakoda and the glacier began to crack. The Unagi rammed it again, extra hard._

He woke up in a train outside of Ba Sing Se. Dozens of former-refugees populated the car and Suki rested her head on his shoulder, wearing her ragged travel-cloths, sleeping with her mouth open. As the train trembled with every pebble on the ground, Sokka smiled to himself and leaned back, waiting to fall asleep once more.

_End_


End file.
